


To the East

by cupqueencake



Series: Dream SMP Reconciliation Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Coda, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Manifold Tries to Be Better, Jack Manifold is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Awesamedude│(Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), i just want everyone to be happy, post imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: "Jack sees Tommy approach, he’s out, at least from what he’s been told. And he looks worse for wear. He’s thin, tired, and his expression isn’t happy to see him. He doesn’t care, he’s going to tell Tommy this is his hotel, and he can get lost or die."A story of reconciliation and forgiveness, a coda for post Tommy getting trapped in the prison with Dream
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Reconciliation Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181840
Comments: 20
Kudos: 389





	To the East

**Author's Note:**

> All of the relationships in this are platonic, and if you ship anything here please go away. This is also all based off of the roleplay characters/persona's within the Dream SMP and not the real streamers.
> 
> This is just a quick story about me fixing all the angst in a fanfic post Tommy's imprisonment. I just want them the characters to be happy. As a content warning there are explicit references to Tommy's abuse in exile and his mental health, also there is explicit cursing in some parts, so please be aware of that, otherwise enjoy :)!
> 
> Also, if any of the content creators in this fic are uncomfortable I will remove this story!

Jack sees Tommy approach, he’s out, at least from what he’s been told. And he looks worse for wear. He’s thin, tired, and his expression isn’t happy to see him. He doesn’t care, he’s going to tell Tommy this is his hotel, and he can get lost or die.

“Hey Boss,” Jack laughs, “Or rather, ex-boss. This is my hotel now, since you’ve gone and got yourself arrested.”

Tommy turns his empty eyes toward him as if he hadn’t really noticed him yet, “Oh. I just came to get my cat.”

Jack pauses at his dark tone, “Well, okay then. But be quick, there’s a standing fee on my property. My hotel. The Big Manifold Hotel.”

“Jack,” He chokes, “I don’t care anymore. You can blow this off the face of the map for all I care.”

That stops him, this suddenly has become a lot less fun. Suddenly he’s not looking into the eyes of a man that killed him ruthlessly. He’s looking into a fire snuffed out from violent rain. He’s looking into the hollow eyes of a child lost. Jack feels sick, did he write off Tommy being in the prison too quickly? Surely not, he deserved it. He’s a horrible person. Right? What kind of damage could Dream even do in prison anyway. Surely Dream’s too tired to torture a kid in his own cell, right? Jack doesn’t know if he believes it or is just trying to convince himself of it.

“What do you mean? Don’t you care? You worked hard for this, and I’m just taking it.” He shouts, like he’s desperate for Tommy to blow up at him.

Tommy picks up his cat that sits on the front of the hotel and hugs him into his chest, “Yeah, well, there’s no point anymore.”

Jack shakes his head, “Come on, get mad! I took your hotel. I tried to have you killed with Tubbo’s nukes. I only worked for you so that I could take your last canon life. Come on man!”

Tommy doesn’t look surprised, “That’s my point, Jack. It doesn’t matter anymore. No matter what I do I can’t escape my past. I can’t move forward. Every time I do, someone manipulates me, tries to kill me, I hurt people, they steal my shit, blow up my house, whatever. No one cares about me and I deserve it. So, pardon me that I don’t fucking care.”

Jack feels his blood chill. Tommy literally has done nothing but care. That’s what he’s known for. He cares, probably a bit too much. He cares so much that he’s selfish, over things like the discs. Hell, Jack knows that most of the conflict on this server started because of the discs. And now Tommy stands here telling him it doesn’t matter anymore. What had happened to the brash and rude person that killed him and why does his absence make him feel guilty?

Jack gulps, and adjusts his new suit, “Um. Okay. So, you’re just going to give up? I don’t,” He feels his throat tighten, “I don’t understand. Was being locked in the prison really that bad."

Tommy’s eyes spark with fire then, and he feels almost normal, but his tired voice gives it away that he is not, “Yes. Jack, Dream abused me in exile. Each day, he came and blew up my stuff and my food and beat me. He tricked me, in my loneliness, into thinking I was his only friend and drove me to a point where I wanted to jump into lava and die. So, imagine being trapped with him in a room where you can’t tell time or see anyone, feeling like you’ve been abandoned, again. With Dream, sitting there, tormenting you and pretending to be nice, withholding food, with a pool of lava there taunting me. At least in exile I had room to walk around, here I was trapped. I hate small spaces, Jack,” His eyes water, “I fucking hated it. And then Sam tells me you’ve taken the hotel and it’s just, I don’t care anymore. I’m done, I’m leaving. Any time I try something it gets taken away, I can’t go forward.”

Jack holds back an apology and warring questions and instead asks, “Where will you go?”

Tommy shrugs, “I don’t know. Tubbo said he’d let me stay in Snowchester a while back, but I don’t know. Maybe I’ll walk thousands of blocks away and build a house where no one can find me. I just want peace.”

He can’t get over how gutted Tommy sounds. He sounds even more desolate than he did in exile. Jack takes this moment to soak all the things Tommy has said in. Tommy has done some problematic things but in all of his anger and spite he’s forgotten that Tommy is a victim. Forced into a war too young, manipulated by Dream and his own brother, as well as watched his home blow up caused by both Dream and his family. Though the worst part of his mind, the vicious part that he’s lived in since his revival yells at him. Tells him that Tommy doesn’t deserve care for all he’s done, that he’s still the cause of all the problems on this SMP.

Jack listens to that part of himself and raises his non-enchanted diamond sword, “What’s stopping me from just killing you if I ever find you. You deserve it, after all you’ve done to me.”

Tommy doesn’t react, “Okay, then I’ll be waiting. At least you’ll let me die, Jack.”

_At least you’ll let me die, Jack._

Jack holds back a cringe at the statement. Sure, he heard Tommy the first time when he admitted he wanted to die. Sure, Tubbo told him about the tower that was built in Logsted. But he hasn’t processed any of those things until that statement. What does he mean, let him die? He suddenly feels faint and all of his ideals stop making sense. Tommy doesn’t say anything and just packs up his cat and runs off to his house to get whatever things he has left. And Jack doesn’t follow him, instead he sits on the hotel steps and let’s the cold ground seep into him.

Jack doesn’t see Tommy again for a long time. He had told Tommy that he was going to kill him, but after that statement, that _at least you’ll let me die_ , it hasn’t felt right. He told Niki about it one night and she couldn’t sleep for a week. They still are bitter, Jack’s road to hell still fresh in his memories, but it isn’t the same. It doesn’t feel right to him to kill a traumatized child. He wants an apology, even if he won’t forgive him. He can’t find the energy in him to kill him anymore, especially when he’s already a dead man walking.

He still wakes up screaming to Tommy’s dead and listless eyes the day he was freed from Dream’s cell. Even running the hotel feels wrong, Sam and Sam Nook both won’t talk to him and barely anyone stays in any of the rooms. Sometimes Technoblade humors him and buys a room, as does Ranboo. Technoblade had laughed when Jack explained how he stole the hotel from Tommy, and Ranboo just glared at him. That did nothing to stave off the guilt. Especially when Techno was amused. What kind of brother is Techno to laugh at a kid’s suffering?

Jack sees Tommy again when he leaves on vacation. He takes a break from the hotel and decides to up and leave one day. Tubbo doesn’t stop him, in fact he had stopped talking to Jack all together. He guesses Tubbo’s silence is related to the attempted murder on his best friend as well as taking over the Big Innit Hotel. Jack tried apologizing and Tubbo just slammed his door shut and left him on the porch. At least he hadn’t been kicked out of Snowchester, he rather likes the place, even if his friend won’t talk to him.

On his journey, thousands of blocks away, Jack finds Tommy nestled in an Acacia biome, his favorite. There’s a beautiful lake behind a stilted oak house. There are plenty of bees and flowers around the area, making it very peaceful. Jack notices he has more pets, there’s the cat from the hotel as well as a couple more cats. There’s a few dogs running around, a parrot perched on the steps, and he thinks he sees a couple horses. Tommy is sitting on a familiar looking bench when he finds him, arm wrapped around the seat like Tubbo’s there with him. He thinks he hears Chirp playing from the jukebox there.

Tommy doesn’t spare a glance at him even when he moves to sit next to him. He looks different, even though it’s been only five months. He doesn’t seem as hollow as that day, but he certainly doesn’t seem happy or content here either. His hair’s longer and its nestled into a Dutch braid with a few daisy’s woven in. Jack breathes in the fresh air and tries to find the words while the disc plays beside him.

When the record screeches to an end Tommy speaks, “So, you’ve come here to kill me.” And it’s not a question.

Jack just clenches his fists, “No. I mean, I still don’t like you, but I gave up wanting to kill you five months ago.”

“Hm,” Tommy’s eyes widen, “Okay, then. Does anyone else know you’re here?”

“Um, no. Tubbo knows I’ve gone wandering, but he doesn’t know where exactly I am.”

Tommy seems to relax at that, “Good. Do you want soup, I’ve just made some?”

Jack feels his stomach tumble, because why was Tommy trusting him so quickly? When he found the place, he expected Tommy to curse him out and jab a sword at him, not feed him dinner. Jack follows him inside and bottles up his surprise, and he’s in awe of how cute the place is. There’s knickknacks and potted cacti and flowers adorned on shelves. There’s a few pictures of Tubbo, L’Manberg, and his family on the wall too. It doesn’t feel very Tommy-like, although he supposes Tommy never really got the chance to build a real home at his time in the SMP.

Tommy opens a chair for him at a rustic dining table and serves him a bowl of what appears to be beetroot soup. It’s well spiced and homely and warm, all things that feel very unlike Tommy. It concerns him how quiet he is too. In the past, Tommy would’ve asked a million questions about why he came or what his favorite woman is. And now, Tommy is playing with his braid and watching him eat with an exhausted smile.

“Tommy,” He stutters, “I, ah, um. I think I owe you an apology.”

Tommy just waves at him, “Don’t. I know you won’t really mean it.”

“No!” He shouts, and then lowers his voice, “I mean. I do mean it. I’ve thought a lot about it. I was very bitter that you killed me, and when I revived myself it was because I was so spiteful. I’m still upset about it, but in the past I never thought to look into all of what you went through. The last thing you needed was for me to steal your hotel and try to kill you. You don’t deserve death Tommy, even if you’ve wronged me, and for that I’m sorry.”

Tommy gives him a small smile, “Thanks, I guess. I’m sorry for killing you by the way, regardless of how I was feeling in exile I shouldn’t have killed you, you were just trying to visit.”

It doesn’t feel like forgiveness, but there’s something warm there now like the soup he’s drinking. Something fond. And he guesses that’s a start. Jack quickly finishes his soup and even cleans the bowl for Tommy. Tommy in return shows him around the rest of the house and farm, and they eventually settle in the living room by the fireplace. Tommy curls up in a blanket with two cats and a dog wrapped around him. Jack just stares into the fire, letting the crackles settle his mind.

“Am I your first visitor?”

Tommy chuckles, which feels a little like the old him, “Nah. Tubbo’s come a few times, he’s clingy. Ranboo came once, though,” His expression darkens, “Though I can’t say I was happy to see him.”

“Why?” He questions.

“He’s the reason I got trapped,” Tommy coughs, “You know, in the prison. He tried to help Dream escape.”

Jack gapes, not expecting that at all. From what he understood Ranboo was chill and good, not really on anyone’s side least of all Dream’s. Tommy notices his confusion and says, “I guess to be fair he doesn’t remember it, something about that he’s been enderwalking and losing portions of time, potentially having Dream control him, I don’t know. I don’t hate him for it, though it’s fucked up and I’m upset about it.”

Jack doesn’t know how to respond to that and so he just changes the subject, “Anyone else?”

“Yeah, Sam visits me,” He smiles brighter, “Which is nice. He helped me get some netherite the other day.”

Jack turns to look at him and gives him a smile, “Well, I’m glad I visited. I think this was good for us. I think, over time I can forgive you.”

“And I think over time I can pretend you didn’t try to nuke me,” Tommy deadpans, but his expression is silly.

They laugh then and Jack’s heart fills with pride when he hears Tommy’s signature screech laugh. It feels so nostalgic that it makes him laugh harder. And they sit there until they’re heaving and breathless, and the moonlight starts to dip in the windows.

Jack realizes it’s probably time for him to go but before he can get up to leave, Tommy’s dragging him a sleeping bag. Jack tries to offer to leave, but Tommy’s just ignoring him and mutters something about him being an idiot. He’s never felt so happy to be insulted before.

Tommy doesn’t leave the spot on the couch to go to bed yet, so Jack asks, “Is there anything you want to know about, the SMP? While I’m here?”

Tommy’s eyes analyze him, “I guess, I mean you could tell me how the hotel is.”

“Eh,” Jack fidgets, “Not well. No one really stays there. I think it’s because it’s missing you.”

Tommy grimaces, “Whatever. I’m not,” He runs a hand through his hair, “Jack, listen, this is kind of a lot for me. To have you know, you here, after what you did. I’m not, this is not,” He breathes, “You’re not convincing me to come back okay. If anyone is, it’s going to be Tubbo. I’m mostly happier here.”

“No, shit,” Jack huffs, “I figured. I’m just trying to say you’re missed is all.”

“Oh,” Tommy’s eyes soften, “Thank you. I suppose I missed you too bald man.”

“Hey!”

Tommy’s face is serious again, “How’s the Egg?”

“Eh,” Jack shrugs, “It’s slightly worse and we’re having trouble destroying it.”

“How so?”

“Eh, well every time one of us tries to crack the egg open or mine it we get hurt,” Jack shows him his forearm, still blistering and scarred, “See. The scar still stings too. It’s fucking weird.”

Tommy stills, “Oh. That...huh.”

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t be mad,” Tommy hesitates.

“Sure…” He trails off.

“I broke a piece of the Egg, a long time ago,” Tommy says, “Um, and I didn’t get hurt. I’m immune or some shit. The Egg hates me I think.”

It doesn’t anger him, though he can see why Tommy would think that. If he’s immune he should probably destroy the Egg, is what some people may say. He doesn’t think that though, this kid’s been through too much.

“I’m not angry, Tommy. I understand. I’m not here to force you to be a hero, we’ll find a way. Tubbo can probably nuke it.” He explains.

Tommy’s shoulders sag in relief, “I’m glad. Yeah, well it’s not that I don’t want to help. I just figure if I get involved it’s going to start another war and the last thing I want is for the Badlands to come after me and Sam to have to betray me for his country.”

Jack thinks that’s fair logic, “Can I ask you something?”

“I assume you asked that because this is going to be an annoying question, but sure.”

“Are you doing okay, man? I mean when I saw you that day, you seemed, not yourself.”

Tommy flinches, “I wasn’t myself. I spent a week with my abuser, who hasn’t changed, so of course I was fucked up, still am a bit.”

Jack feels his eyes burn, “Jesus.”

“You know what the most horrible thing was,” He laughed, emptily, “I called out for Phil. Of all people, I asked Phil to come save me. My stupid absent father. I even called out for Wilbur and Techno once. How stupid can I be? They’d totally laugh at me if I told them that.”

Jack wants to reach out, but he fears Tommy will run if he does, “You’re not dumb. They’re your family, no matter what shit you’ve done to each other, you still obviously care about them.”

“You’ve changed too,” Tommy sniffs, “You’re a lot less of a dickhead.”

“And you’re a better builder now, no ugly cobblestone towers.”

Tommy holds back a laugh, “Shut up. Well, enough talk about forgiveness or my family that I have yet to tell I’m here. How about we get some sleep.”

Jack doesn’t fight that and lays down in his bedroll. Tommy wanders off, presumably to his bedroom. Tommy only comes back to put the torches out and grab his dogs and cats and tells him if anything’s wrong he can wake him. Jack is now alone with his thoughts and guilt fills him to the brim. He has every right to hate Tommy for killing him, he does, but he’s only now realizing the full weight of what he had planned to do. He can’t imagine what Tommy must have felt that day. That he finally makes his way back to his sanctuary, his hotel, away from Dream, and there’s Jack, someone assumed to be a friend, laughing in his face, and making fun of him as well as threatening to kill him. He’s glad Tommy’s found happiness away from the SMP and has taken time to heal. He’s glad he’s taken time to heal too and found his way here.

He hopes no one else comes here. It’s probably bad enough someone like Jack found Tommy’s sanctuary, but god help anyone else who does. He’ll visit Tommy again, if he asks, but he’ll make sure to take the location of this place to his grave. And with that in mind, he closes his eyes and lets himself rest.

Jack is awoken rather early, with Tommy stomping about the house. He blearily looks up at him and sees him with several bags of feed and wheat, probably for his animals. Tommy grumbles and carries them outside.

When he returns Tommy looks at him with a glare, “Get up. You’re not staying the night for free. Come help me with chores.”

Jack is dragged out of the bedroll and he finds himself collecting honey. It’s too early for this, his hands are gross and sticky, and he really hates bees. But, he also profoundly loves it for some reason, and maybe that’s because he’s spending time with someone he used to call a friend. When he pours the last of the honey into the honey block mold, he runs his hands under the hose water and sighs in relief it’s over.

Tommy cackles at him, “Oh Jack, you’re tired already? You’ve only done one chore, big man!”

“Shut it,” He flicks some water on him, “I’m not used to this.”

Tommy just rolls his eyes, amused and Jack follows him back inside. Tommy’s packed him a little bag it seems, with bread, gapples, and a few pieces of steak. He supposes he’s leaving then, though part of him really doesn’t want to go. He won’t ask to stay though, because he knows the answer is a firm no. He doesn’t blame a no. How would you feel if someone who had been trying to kill you asked to move in with you? Probably not the greatest, understandably so.

“Tommy, I just want to thank you. You’ve been so hospitable, despite our past.” Jack looks at the floor.

Tommy pats his shoulder, “Well, I mean you seem genuine enough and you didn’t kill me yesterday, I think it’s only fair I feed you.”

“Can I visit again?”

Jack looks up at him and the jovial smile fades a little, “Um, I don’t know. Maybe if you don’t come alone, like with Tubbo.”

He understands so he beams, “Of course.”

Tommy relaxes his lungs, “Good,” and then he makes an “o” with his mouth, “Oh shit, real quick. Can you also take this letter?”

Jack takes the letter carefully,“Sure? Where to?”

“I know it’s probably dumb, and I don’t know if I can even trust you, but can you deliver that to Techno. It’s really for both him and Phil, but I figure Techno will at least read it,” He hugs his arms into himself, looking a lot smaller, “If you can, I guess. I doubt they’ll come visit or care or anything, I just figure I owe them an explanation where I’ve gone. You can say no, I know you don’t like Techno.”

Jack feels the corners of his eyes prick, and he’s so glad he wears glasses, “Of course I’ll deliver it. Cross my heart.”

Tommy doesn’t move to hug him and instead just salutes him in goodbye. When he moves to leave Tommy hands him one of his younger horses so he’s safe on his journey and he’s back to questioning all of the decisions he’s made over the years. He decides right at this moment he will live his life without bitterness, that when he takes the reigns of this horse, he’s forgiving him little by little. He thinks he can instead be better as opposed to worse. He vows if Tommy ever returns, he’ll return the hotel to him instantly, as long as he can keep a job there of course. He really needs the money.

Jack had never been to Techno’s place before, and he wonders if homey places just run in the family. Ranboo is there to greet him with a wary smile but he does offer him a taste of his infinite cake. Jack explains to him the letter and Ranboo grows nervous, fidgeting on his long legs.

“Um, I suppose they’ll read it,” He croaks, “I don’t know. Techno doesn’t really like visitors.”

Jack frowns, “I promised Tommy I’d get it delivered, so even if it kills me, I’ll make sure he reads it.”

Ranboo tries to interject a few complaints to that plan but winds up following him to the front door without stopping him. Jack knocks abrasively and repeatedly until the door opens sharply. Techno and Phil are there glaring at him, swords at the ready. When they see he is unarmed, and has terrible armor, they put their swords away, and he swallows his bruised pride and asks to come in. When Phil sees Ranboo’s unconcerned gaze they let him in, despite Techno’s many complaints.

“I’m sorry for coming unannounced, or at all,” He glares at Techno, “Since we, you know, dislike each other. But I have a letter for you, and I need to make sure you read it.”

“From whom?” Techno sneers.

Ranboo puts on a grin, “From Tommy!”

Techno looks annoyed, but Phil seems a bit interested so Jack hands him the letter. Phil opens it reverently, like it’s some sort of artifact. Phil’s expression is pinched when he reads the letter so Techno waltzes over to peer over his shoulder. Techno is much better at hiding his expression, though Jack can tell he’s upset by the way his shoulders drop. They don’t crumble up the letter, and instead Techno places it carefully on the table next to him. Phil sits for a second, wings heavy and pulled in on himself.

“Are you okay?” Ranboo asks.

Techno flinches, “No. There’s a lot there. I didn’t finish reading it, it’s a lot to process.”

Jack frowns, “What’s it say?”

Phil’s speaks with a low voice, “Um, just that he left the SMP. What led him to want to leave too. I got as far as to the part about what he went through in exile, and then I couldn’t bear to go on. I never knew it was that bad.”

“I stopped reading when he talked about Pogtopia,” Techno scrunches his nose.

Jack doesn’t really know what happened there, but he figures it can’t be good if it gets the great warrior Technoblade to look so vulnerable. Phil and Techno thank him for the letter, despite their melancholy attitudes, and give him some steak for his troubles.

Before he exits, he turns to them, “Will you visit him?”

Phil just shrugs, “I think we at least owe him that, if he wants.” And feeling like he’s done his duty he bows his head and leaves.

As he walks back to the hotel, he looks upon the horizon in the East, where Tommy lives. He hopes he’s doing well and that one day the SMP can just be a normal place again. Where there is no more war or weird egg. Where they can just get up to normal shenanigans and fail at trident parkour. He’ll try his best to foster that here even if Tommy never returns. Feeling a little nostalgic he goes onto Tommy’s bench and stares at the setting sun. He hears some footsteps behind him, and they pause, not moving to sit next to him.

“You did a good thing Jack,” It’s Tubbo, and he sounds proud.

“I guess,” Jack shrugs, “I still feel like I have a lot to make amends for. Wait, how did you know what I did?”

Tubbo’s laughter tinkles in his ears, “It’s still a start. And Tommy mentioned that you visited and that you delivered his letter.”

Jack turns around, “How did he know I delivered it?”

“Techno messaged him, if you believe it. Even said he was sorry,” Tubbo’s gaze looks faraway.

Jack feels overwhelmed, since this is the first time Tubbo’s talked to him in a long time, “Wow. And I guess while you’re here it’s only fair I apologize for you know, trying to kill Tommy behind your back.”

Tubbo waltzes over and sits next to him, “I know you are, you wouldn’t have helped Tommy if you weren’t. I’m willing to try to forgive you, if you’re truly changed.”

He stares at the jukebox there, weathered from rain and war. He places a reverent palm on it and imagines the many songs of Tommy pouring from it. _Be better_ , he tells himself.

He smiles at Tubbo, “I am, at least I think I am. I’m trying.”

“That’s enough,” Tubbo wraps an arm around his shoulder and they watch the sunset together. They don’t mention how empty it feels without Tommy there, but at least he’s out there. And once the sky turns dark, they walk back together to Snowchester. And he doesn’t feel cold, he’s warm and he’s healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. After Tommy's huge lore stream I was crying and needed to get that off my chest. Because I am so nervous for the future of the story lol, so enjoy some warm fluff and fix-it stuff to cope.
> 
> Also if you want to write in this universe that I've made or write something related to this you're totally allowed. Just makes sure you credit the original work and mention me!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! I'm probably going to be posting more DSMP fics if I find the time


End file.
